The present disclosure relates to a developer supply device for supplying developer and an image forming apparatus to which the developer supply device is applied.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a volumetric supply method for supplying toner from a toner container without depending on a toner sensor if the amount of the toner in a developing device decreases is known as a method for supplying toner to a developing device for developing an electrostatic latent image on a photoconductive drum with the toner. In this method, an area where a toner conveying capacity is reduced is formed at a slightly downstream side of a toner supply port in a circulating conveyance path for toner in the developing device and the toner supply port is constantly closed with the toner.
A known toner container is configured such that a moving wall is arranged in the container and moves toward a toner discharge port according to a remaining amount of toner.